Peel 074 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-11 ; Comments *''"Requests for people you don't like in the slightest is a much healthier attitude, I think."'' * Sessions *None Tracklisting 13 November 1987 (BFBS) *McCarthy: 'The Funeral (LP-I Am A Wallet)' (September) *Ramones: 'Pinhead (LP-Leave Home)' (Mau Mau) :(JP: 'In case I sound a little tense this week, it's because I spent a lot of the time trying to persuade my wife that we ought to have a fifth child, because the four previous children, I should explain, are called William Robert Anfield, Alexandra Mary Anfield, Thomas James Dalglish, and Florence Victoria Shankly. I was thinking, we've got to have a fifth one so that we can put Barnes in there somewhere, because after his performance against Everton the other week, the man has got to be immortalised in some way.') It is unclear which match Peel is referring to here: it could either be 28 October 1987 (Littlewoods Cup), in which Liverpool lost 1-0, or 01 November 1987, which they won 2-0 but Barnes did not score (League Cup). *Freiwiliige Selbstkontrolle: '(I've Got To Get Over) The Wall (12"-American Sektor)' (Ediesta) :(JP: 'I've got no idea who did the original version of that Lyle Collins., but I think it's appropriate that Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle should resurrect it, and don't forget to smile at your own friendly GI Joe next time you see one.') *Scraping Foetus Off The Wheel: 'Ramrod (12")' (Self Immolation) *Creepers: 'Rosalyn (LP-Rock 'n' Roll Liquorice Flavour)' (Red Rhino) Pretty Things cover. *D.J. Lebowitz: 'Judy Is A Punk (LP-Beware Of The Piano)' (Fowl) Ramones cover. :(JP: 'Several of my colleagues at another radio station would probably describe that as "the business", and if I was more of a man I'd headbutt 'em down a flight of stairs for doing so.') *Screeching Weasel: 'Cows (LP-Screeching Weasel)' (Underdog) *Pink Industry: 'Don't Let Go (12")' (Cathexis Recordings) 20 November 1987 (BFBS) *Creepers: 'Liquorice Flavour (LP-Rock 'n' Roll Liquorice Flavour)' (Red Rhino) *Bog Shed: 'Excellent Girl! (7")' (Shelfish) *Mark Stewart: 'Forbidden Colour / Forbidden Dub (LP-Mark Stewart)' (Mute) *Wedding Present: 'A Million Miles (LP-George Best)' (Reception) :(JP: 'Here's something that you might not know actually about the Wedding Present. It's been traditional, particularly back in the thirties and forties, jazz days really, that there were kind of small groups within groups, but the Wedding Present are capable of being a totally different group, utilising all of the same members. One of the members of the band is Ukrainian, I think, and they do like a little set of Ukrainian and Russian songs. They're totally transformed when they do it, and they did a session for my programmes here in Britain recently, and very very good it was too. I hope they'll make some records like that before very much longer. Excellent stuff.') *Creepers: 'Tearjerker (LP-Rock 'n' Roll Liquorice Flavour)' (Red Rhino) File ;Name *Peel 074 ;Length *00:46:59 ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS